snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Olga Astronomonov
Lalavava "Olga" Astronominov is a major character from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is the younger sister of Mandark. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Olga first appeared when she was mentioned by Mandark before he died to Dexter. Later when Mandark died she walked in the ruins of his lab and foud his glasses knowing he was dead. Olga was still on school. She was very mad at everyone and only was busy with her dancing. Suddenly Bubbles came to her and asked if she could join her dance group and was allowed. At a dance practice wher Blossom and Dexter also had came to the light suddenly fell out. Olga said to Principal Skarr that this happened more and it was nothing. she said that maube a genius could help her. Dexter immidiatly came to help her. While Dexter was reparing the light she talked with Blossom, she then also told her real name was Lalavava Astronominov. When Blossom told this to Dexter he was starting to act weird. When she along with the others went to the beach there was some troublee between her, Blossom and Dexter. Mandy later explained to Bubbles that she was the sister of Mandark and that she actually should be mad at Blossom and Dexter. At the science fair during her preofrmance the Cluster interuppted and attacked everyone. Most of the girls on stage got evacuated by Bubbles but she was still there, she almost got killed by one of the Darkstar Councils but was saved by Bubbles who afterwards got beaten by Bell. Olga then almost was killed again but eventually was saved by Dexter who evacuated her. Relationships *'Mandy ' Mandy was first a friend of Olga but that changed after Mandark's death. *'Gaz ' Also Gaz was one of her friends until Mandark's death. *'Mandark ' Mandark is the older brother of Olga who died in the explosion of his own lab. After this Olga began to only focus on her dance. *'Bubbles ' Bubbles managed to become friends with Olga and also joined her dance group. *'Dexter ' Dexter first didn't know she was the sister of Mandark but after Blossom told him her real name he suddenly knew it and thought it was his task to protect her. *'Blossom ' Blossom and Olga don't really are friends but she did told Blossom her real name. *'Principal Skarr ' Principal Skarr is the head of the school and also knows Olga since she is the head of the dance group. *'Monkey ' Monkey and Olga apparently seem to know each other but it is unknow where from. *'Dee Dee ' Dee Dee was the archrival of Olga they are also the opposite of each other. Origin She made her debut, and only apearance, in the episode Dee Dee's Rival as a major antagonist to Dee Dee, much in the same way as Mandark is to Dexter. In fact, she is designed in a way to parallel this role. While Dexter is short with a tall, lanky sister, Mandark is tall with a short sister about the same height as Dexter. However, unlike DeeDee, she is not an idiot. Appearance Olga's appearance is similair to Dee Dee. She wears pink ballet shoes with a white panty. She wears a pink ballet uniform and has a giant pink knot on her back. She has black eyes and black hair with two long pigtails. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Olga. Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Female Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Cartoon Network Category:Protagonist Category:Antoganist Category:Characters